The Mary Sue Hunger Games
by 399574
Summary: Welcome to the very 1st ever Mary Sue Hunger Games, please enter your tribute to see what happens when the sues collide!
1. Chapter 1

I am so tired of of all those enter your tribute hunger games(don't get me wrong, not all of them are horrible, but a vast majority) so I figured that I would call them what they really are, an amazing collection of Mary Sues/ Gary Stu's battling to the death. All consumed by their specialness. Please send yours in to see whether your sue has what it takes to win.

Please fill out this entry form and feel free to add any random detail you wish to add. Please note that Anti-sues and any forms of "well made" or "realistic" characters are not welcome in these hunger games.

**Gender:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**District token:**

**Family:**

**District:**

**Strengths**

**Weaknesses (if any):**

** Optional**

**Past (preferably tragic):**

**Chariot Costume:**

**Interview Costume:**

**Love Interest (I would say if any but being that these are sues they have to fall in love eventually):**

**Mentor (he or she doesn't have to be a sue but its up to you):**

Feel free to get creative with your sue. I would like there to be less district 12 superstars, because yes that has all the makings of a sue but I don't want 6 billion Katniss Everdeen's. Also don't just focus on the girls, boys can make terrific stus as well. It can be as funny as you want ( as long as it isn't _completely_ ridiculous). I will update as soon as I have a substantial amount of sues that I would like to be in the Games. If there are too many sues vying for one spot I might change the district of some of them. If I like a sue, sans for some smaller details I will PM you about changing those details or taking them out altogether. Happy typing and may the sue gods be with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, I am loving all the sues, their actually making my eyes bleed (mission accomplished amateur suethors). Anyway I was thinking about posting some sues from a few of those enter your own character fics, nothing comes close to the real thing. I haven't been getting reviews in a while so I figured that it was time for an update (also homework isn't very fun).

These are my choices so far (ill post the districts when I'm close to being finished)

**Talys Euphemia Lupin (I like it, but will have to change some things because I want to keep it at a teen rating), Spyro Mandala, Moonshine Ebony Starsheild, Ryder McKnight, Shimmer Me Timbers, Justine Bieber, Arabella Lovelocke, Misty Glimmer Rose Sapphire Emerald Princess Allure McFlowers (good grief, she's Katniss Sue reborn), and Hannah**

_Oh and __zDarkAngels__ thank you for your tributes name, because of that there will probably be a Justin Bieber mutation somewhere in the games. No offense to anybody who likes Justin Bieber but I will be very kind to him. Yet again I will change some things around about your character when I start writing the actual story but the basic idea (and the name) will stay the same. _


	3. Chapter 3

Oh goodness gracious, I cant wait till I finally start this friggin story. These are the rest of the sues chosen so far. **Siella Obsidian Moon Noble ,Lluvia Lilica ,Loke Fullbuster, Fuschialyn Dazzlebeam **

Anyway here's a taste of a real sue

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Token: A Yin-Yang necklace made by his 8 year old brother. Yin means the Lighter times, Yang is the Darker times._

_Personality: He cares truly and deeply for small family, and for his friends. He's a trooper, and he will not go down without a fight._

_Appearance (clothes, hair color, eye color, skin color etc.): He has golden-blonde hair, with gray (Or Grey) eyes. he usually wears a leather jacket, with any type of pants, as long they don't make him uncomfortable. And he wars any loose shirt as long it doesn't get in his way when he hunts. he has medium-tan skin._

_District: 9_

_Chosen or Volunteered: Chosen_

_Friends: Acodes (Male), age 17, he is Travis's best friend, and he has known since he was 5. Niet (Male), age 18, Travis looks up to him as an older brother, they've known each since Travis was 10. Garnet (Male), age 17, he travels with Travis when he goes hunting. They've known each since they were 14.  
_

_Family: His father and his sister died on the same day. His father was shot by one of his men, and his sister, she died when she was fighting for the winning title of The Hunger Games. Ever since his mother gave birth to his younger brother, she's always falling and falling out of illness. The reason is unknown. His brother is always worring about him. He is scared that if Travis goes, he'll never come back._

_Weapon of Choice (Optional): His weapons of choice are a bow, for far-range, and knife/stake or a one and half-handed sword._

_Strength(s): He is extremely strong, and good-willed. But, he is also a good deceiver. No matter the person. He can also hide quite well. Also, he's a fast runner._

_Weakness(es): His emotions can override him, unknowning of what he can do._

_Capitol, Like or Hate: He hates the Capitol. They are the main cause of his pain._

Yes ladies and gentlemen,I didn't have to look far for that and believe me when I say that there are far worse ones out there. While I wait for the rest of my tributes you can send in the worst Mary sues you have ever seen in a enter your tribute fanfic. Then there can be a mini Mary sue contest . Heres another one for inspiration (and a potential death wish)  
_Age: 13_

_District: 12_

_Token: A feather of a wild duck that her brother found the day he died, attached to a thin silver chain she likes to hang from her neck, close to her heart._

_Strengths: She is extremely skilled with knives and could handle them from a very young age. She can also smooth-talk her way out of dangerous situations. With a slight and petite frame (being quite undersized for her age) she is guite agile._

_Weaknesses: Although she tries to conceal it, Khol has a poor sense of right and wrong, leading her into the dangerous situations she smooth-talks her way out even though she tries to improve the way she percieves things, Khol cannot decides who her friends are of how to separate them from her enemies._

_Appearance : Jet Black hair that falls in feathery waves (usually in a loose pony tail) to her waist. One-of-a-kind golden eyes, and a pale complexion. No Visible blemishes, except for a thin scar starting at her upper shin and finishing at her toe on her left leg from an accident that she had involving dropping a small knife._

_Background:Khol was quiet and meaningful_

_in the beginning of her life and remained so throughout her clidhood, not quite knowing who her friends were due to being told on to a peacekeeper by a close friend after she was seen scouraging around in peoples bins for any precious items she could present to her mother for her birthday, as she was far too young to earn money and her family was quite poor. Because she was only a child, Khol was not punished but did feel extremely betrayed after that. Khol doesn't like to speak about her younger brother after his death. He died from starvation when she was only seven years old. Her father was a miner and her mother had no occupation until money started failing them, when she started up a small shop in the social part of district twelve. Khol had one best friend, Astrix who was 14 when he was chosen in a previous reaping to compete in the hunger games. Astrix was brutally murdered though and did not return, Khol became depressed for a month then realised there was no use in weeping. Her wounds were just healing (she was in love with him and realised it when it was too late)but since then has made a new friend, Dawn, who is deaf._

_Personality : Khol is defensive and quiet by nature, but she's certanly not weak! she is kind and observant and always says the right things at the right times. She is Sweet and innocent, but has also got the ability to manipulate people. Her personality is deep and meaningful, also quite athletic and soft-hearted. But when it comes to it, Khol can kill to stay alive, that survival instinct is alive and well in her spirit. _

I actually don't think that I could put these in the fic because what if somebody recognizes them as their own, but its rather enjoyable to rant, dont you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, I simply cannot figure out what districts everybody will be in . Whatever Ill make it as I go along. Here is who I have so far in the terms of girls and boys. Oh and last time I totally forgot about Chimmie Beans, just so you know he is here.

**Girls**

1.**Talys Euphemia Lupin **

** Ebony Starsheild **

** Me Timbers **

** Bieber **

** Lovelocke **

** Glimmer Rose Sapphire Emerald Princess Allure McFlowers **

** Obsidian Moon Noble**

** Lilica**

** Dazzlebeam**

**Boys**

**1.****Spyro Mandala**

** Fullbuster**

** McKnight **

** Beans**

People as much as I love the awesome sues, I really need some more guys. I can get someone to d those last few girls, hell if worst comes to worst Ill do them myself, but please make some more guys, please. I **really **want to start the story already, I have a few chapters done but I don't want to post them until I get a few more characters. Also if anybody knows a good beta I would greatly appreciate their names, I do not have faith in my grammar.


End file.
